The present disclosure relates generally to gas turbines, and more particularly, apparatuses and methods for forming a mixture of fuel and air and routing the mixture for combustion inside the gas turbine.
Large scale combustion applications, such as gas turbines, can emit a significant amount of nitrogen oxides (NOX) into the atmosphere. These emissions are not only harmful to the environment but there may be environmental regulations restricting or preventing the operation of the combustion applications unless the emission amounts are lowered to acceptable levels. Thus, there is a need for combustion applications that can operate while keeping the amount of NOX emissions at low levels.